Battle of the Labels Revised
by Authoress of Doom
Summary: Inuyasha is a prep. Kagome is a punk. that's pretty much all i got planned so far. IKag MS some SR and Kik No one! hah. Another cliche story. Sorry, you'll just have to live w it. bwahahahaahahahaha
1. Rebel Sheep Go Moo

**Hey, this is your master speaking! Not really. But to be the master of the human race would be awesome! This is my first attempt, and I welcome flames but plz ppl…. Authors have feelings to! – Ring Leader of the Bunnies!**

**actions **

" **speech "**

' **thoughts'**

**_notes and emphasis'_**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction**

They all stared as she walked. All she could do was smirk; all around she heard "Oh My God" and "Oh god, not _another_ one!"

Kagome Higurashi waz walking through the halls wearing an outfit that was usual _for her._ She strutted through the halls wearing a black sailor skirt with black and white striped stockings and a pair of combat boots. As for her shirt, it was a red tank w/ the words 'Seriously, the old people have _got_ to go'. Her right wrist was covered in black rubber bracelets and her left in a spiked leather wristband. To pull it all together, her hair had permanent red streaks framing her face and she was wearing black lipstick. Before I stop naming all of what she was wearing (which is obviously a lot when urn typing it) she had 6 earrings on each ear.

She walked to the principal's office to get her schedule.

Background info

Kagome is basically a 16 year old, punk, 3rd year in high school. She just moved here from Kyoto and she was never accepted for who she was.

Back to Story

"May I help you?" asked a young and innocent victim...Er…secretary. "Yes, I want to take over this school and turn it into a crack hideaway. Could you please point me in the direction of urn employer so that I may take over this hellhole?" Kagome asked sweetly. The horrified secretary pointed to the principal's office and ran down the hall screaming into the night. Kagome shrugged and walked through the door.

"Grandma!"

**That's it for today folks; plz review and I'll post some more of this tomorrow…longer than this chappy it will be!**

**- Ring Leader of the Bunnies!**

**PS- yes I realize this chapter was extremely short. But it's my story so kiss my butt!**


	2. MeatHead

**Hey, thanks 4 the reviews. Now….on w/ the story**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Meathead (Inuyasha)**

Last Time

"Grandma!"

This Time

"Kagome, how are you?" asked Kaede. "Well, you know, my birthday past last week…torturing your secretary….." Kaede glared at her "the usual." "Kagome that is my fourth assistant that has been scared away this week!" " Well, act like it was my fault, I wasn't even here!" "Quit arguing, I was getting to this very scary point," Kaede sighed "there are three more hellions like you here," Kagome looked all bright eyed and then collected a smug look like she was gonna own this school " but if you think I'm gonna let one of them be your escort, you've got another thing coming!" Kaede finished.

"Aww, come on! Please?" Kagome pleaded. "Nope, I already picked out you escort" Kaede walked to the door and called out. "Come in, Inuyasha"

**Kags POV**

Great. She probably put me with something gruesome. Like a teacher! Oh Kami-sama, please no. Instead, thank you Kami I heard a young guys voice. Inuyasha, y does that sound so familiar.

**Normal POV**

In walked a boy looking about 15 or 16. He had waist length silver hair and these _amazing_ amber eyes. The only downside was he was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a red shirt w/ the echo sign. To top that off, he was wearing flip flops and sneering at Kagome. "What do you want old woman?" Inuyasha asked rudely. "Please tell me this is _not_ the girl I'm supposed to show around. Inuyasha looked her up and down. '_Oh god, please no. We don't need another one of them!"_ Inu's thoughts

'_Oh god, please no! Not a prep' _kag's thoughts

"Kagome, this is your escort" Kaede said as though it was the greatest thing in the world.

ten minutes later

"Give me your schedule" Inuyasha said gruffly (a/n- is that a word?) "Bite me!" Kagome replied. "I don't even know why I need you, I know my way around this whole damn school!" Kagome said. "Oops" she squeaked and covered her mouth with her hand and ran off. "What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha called after her. "God, I hate this!" Inuyasha said before heading off to his class.

With Kagome

"I can't believe I let that slip!" Kagome berated herself. "You new here?" asked a voice that sounded like a ten year old. Kagome turned around to see…

**Well, I don't feel like writing at this moment. Besides, the other yucky ppl are calling you.**

**Thanks to-**

oreo (green) - that's all right, I don't wanna get ur cooties ne way!

mouko-star – No, some preps are ok. But yes! Down w/ kinky hoe! Bwahahahahahahaa join me in this maniacal laughter!

Bloodangeloffire – ok, I did update soon. Ur welcome


	3. Shippo and the Blushing Candy Incident

**It's me again. Thanks for all the reviews, and Merry Hanukkah! **

**Chapter 3: Shippo**

Last time

"You new here?" asked a voice that sounded like a ten year old. Kagome turned around to see…

This time

A boy. He looked the age his voice sounded. He had flaming red hair that was about shoulder length and had black tips. He was wearing a black Slipknot t-shirt and blue jeans w/ rips EVERYWHERE. It seemed like he was extremely clumsy and he had a fluffy blonde tail. "Seems like I'm not the only one skipping first period" the boy said.

(A/n you know what? I'm going to do a new prospective on sentences)

Shippo – hi I'm Shippo

Kag- Kagome, nice to meet you Shippo

Ship-so, y haven't I seen u around? It'd be pretty hard not to see u

Shippo glanced at her hair. And her choice of outfit.

Kag- yeah, I get that a lot

S- So, what class u supposes to be in?

K- I don't know. Me escort, who I believe is plotting an _evil_ conspiracy against me, took it after I…….

She let her sentence trail and Shippo just let it be. After a few moments, Kagome noticed that they were the only ones on the roof, and inside her bag, a surprise she did have.

K- Hey, Shippo?

S- Yeah?

K- Want some candy?

S- Hell Yeah!

After about 30 pixie stix each and a chocolate bar later, Kagome and Shippo were dancing like lunatics, singing good charlottes 'Bloody Valentine'

_Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
we'll start a new life  
_

giggle

_I ripped out  
His throat  
and called you on the telephone  
to take off  
my disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
the night he died  
you mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

"hahahahahahahaha This is fun!"

_Singin.._

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

There was  
Police and  
Flashing lights  
The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read  
A lover died  
No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...

You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time

Singin'...

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight

He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you

Oh, my love  
Please don't cry  
I'll wash my bloody hands and  
We'll start a new life  
I don't know much at all  
I don't know wrong from right  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
Tonight

Finally, the bell rang and Kagome and Shippo ran down the stairs to find Inuyasha. They ended up running into him when they went to Shippo's locker. Inuyasha stared at them weirdly. They were a funny sight to see. They were panting, laughing and hurridly trying to talk to Inuyasha at the same time. Red faced and slightly bent over, Kagome finally got out a coherent sentence

K- I need my schedule

Inuyasha gave it to her. She and Shippo made a huddle to find her classes on Monday were Home Ec, SS, Science, Math, Lunch, Homeroom, English and again, Home Room.

K- Inuyasha?

I-What?

K- Shippo is going to roll w/ us, got that preppy boy?

I-WHAT? It's bad enough I gotta deal w/ you! But another one of you freaky weirdo's!

Kagome pushed Inuyasha against the locker choking him w/ her foot and with miraculous flexibility put her face next to him and asked in a venomous voice

K- what did you just call us?

Inuyasha gulped knowing he was in for it

**Hey, thanks a plenty for the reviews guys. Ur awesome, I did make the chapter a lot longer than normally sooooo, until next time…**

**Bunny Leader of Pinkness**

**Lady kjerston of the western**

**Aly88**

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**

**PinkEvilSmile303**

**DeAdXwItcH**

**Water dragon**

**Punked Inuyasha freak**

**Angel of Darkness and Death**

**Oreo(green)**

**Mouko-star**

**Bloodangeloffire**


	4. Class Time with Mrs?

Chapter 4: Inuyasha is in for it 

Last time

Inuyasha gulped knowing he was in for it

This time

Kagome pushed harder on his throat w/ her foot. Inuyasha sank down until he was kneeling and she finally let him breathe…for a minute. Soon after his 5 minute breath break, Kagome punched him in the stomach, as Inuyasha doubled over in pain, Kagome used a mii geti (front kick) to kick him in the nose and then round house kick to slam him into the wall. Inuyasha was banged up, but still conscious.

Kagome walked over to him and got in his face "ever make fun of me or anyone like me (a/n I don't personally like the stereotype name punk, but I use it ne way. Ppl don't really get it when I say unique in black) you'll get worse than this!" Kagome hissed, and then held out her arm to Shippo. They linked arms and skipped off to social studies. (By the way, coincidentally, kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo all have the same classes together)

When they walked into class, they had long unlinked their arms, so Shippo went off to a seat in the back and Kagome walked to the teacher.

T (teacher until I announce her name) - Class we have a new student

Class boys- whisper she's hott.

Class girls- OMG like, not another one of _those_

K- What do you mean one of those?

CG- gag punk/freaks

K- bite me

T- Kagome, mind Ur language in this class room

K- Fine Mrs.……

class sniggers

M.N- It's MR. Naraku

K- Same smell

Shippo, by this time, was laughing his ass off (metaphorically speaking of course). Mr. Naraku was furious and was coming up behind a bowing Kagome to strangle her, when Inuyasha Walked in with a note from the nurses office. Only a few new what Kagome did to him so everyone was whispering. Everyone but a certain kinky ho…….

KH- WHAT HAPPENED TO MY INUBABY!

S- Kagome beat the crap out of him (said in an upbeat voice)

KH-KAGOME,I'LL GET YOU

Kikyo ran to Kagome and attempted to punch her when Kagome held her back with one arm. She had planted her hand on Kikyo's forehead and Kikyo fought w/ all her might. She ended up biting Kagome's arm and as soon as the kick was about to hit Kagome's stomach, Mr. Naraku stepped in and bellowed "Kikyo, detention, Higurashi and Taisho, go with her. After school, three hours!" Kiyo and Inuyasha (who hasn't said a word do to his screwed up lip)

Looked like fishes. Thay glared at Kagome who just glared right back.

Kagome, please introduce urself to the class quickly considering we only have five minutes left.

The class was eating popcorn and some people and Kagome banners, others Kikyo Die banners. The only ones w/ out flags were Kikyo's ' friends' who were indecisive (a/n we all know EVERYONE wants Kikyo to get her butt kicked)

K- My name is Kagome Higurashi. My hobbies include shopping…

At that moment, all the girls felt like they could be friends with this weirdo if they tried. But…then they thought…why would they want to do a dumb thing like that

K- hurting people, I used to be in a band called 'Black Magic' and I love to scrotum smash (a/n that idea does not belong to me, I got it from another story)

All the guys in the room held themselves and hoped to Kami-sama that they would not become a receiver of the wrath of Kagome.

**Wadcha think? Again, it wasn't long, but with counseling, I think u'll come to forgive me. Thanks to th e following reviewers**

Sesshoumarubride  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, signed

ROFLMAO! YES! I LOVE kagome as a punk! for once she really gets to kick inuyasha's a! keep adding to this, pls!

Bloodangeloffire  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, signed

hey update soon thanx bye

Punkgirl 3, anonymous

I love the story!I love it because u maed kagome a punk and maed kagome kick inuyasha ass!ps iam kind of a punk my self.so i like kagome being a punk.so update!

lady kjerston of the western  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, signed

Awesomness! i wanna put inuyasha in a choker hold with my foot. UPDATE SOON!  
kjerston

punked inuyasha freak  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, signed

i feel happy cause u menchioned me thanx a mill i love where this is goin so far and this is the first real reveiew i ve actuale wrote in my whole lifetime

Jaded Lady  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, anonymous

OH I LOVE IT UPDATE SOON!

korokochan18  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, signed

i love ur stori! keep updateing!

karmarox  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, signed

this is such a good story! you should update soon and make the chapters longer...please! but you seem like a really great writer!

TwistedBlackAndRedRose  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, signed

yay kick ass chapter...woot go you update again soon

oreo(green)   
2005-03-25  
ch 3, anonymous

i can't wait to see what happens! inu. is in for it!

Angel of Darkness and Death  
2005-03-25  
ch 3, signed

**I love you all my readers ! except for you, u need to leave**


	5. Detention With The Prude Crew

Chapter 5: Detention With The Prude Crew

"Hey Shippo..." Kagome said with no interest...it was lunch and Kagome had eaten everything already. Including half of Shippo's french fries in which he threw a pickle at her which was blocked because she ate it. _it's amazing im not fat yet..._ Kagome thought. " What!" snapped an annoyed Shippo. " Come to detention with me and the prude crew..." she said again with no interest. " First, you eat my reanch fries, then my pickel named Bob, Now you want me to go to DETENTION witH YOU?" shippo said "OKay". And that was that.

**_In detention cuz im to lazy to type out the class contents at the moment_**

Detention Teacher Person:" CHikoya "  
Inuyasha:"Here"  
DTP:" Musashi"  
Kikyo:"Present"  
DTP:"Kikyo dont be a kiss up"  
DTP again:" Higurashi"  
Guess Who(Kagome):"Boogers"

The answer earned a round of giggles erupting from the back of the grimy, graffitied, soda machineless, boring detention room.

DTP:"Kanno, what are you doing here?"  
Shippo:"serving detention"  
DTP: but your not on the list  
Shippo: Im serving it for my mommy

Shippo glared at Kagome who now had a name tag that said "Shippo's Mommy" It was actually very funny because she gained a motherly voice and said

KAgome: Shippo is serving detention because his underwear were not folded, colorcourdinated OR even on... 'dropping motherly voice' I know I tried to give him a wedgie and it didn't work...Gr-Oss  
Shippo Blushed.

DTP: My name is Mr. Detention Teacher Person. You may call me DTP. And now that we know who's here, I'm going to introduce your species and then go into a deaf slumber til detention is over.

DTP: INuyasha-INu Hanyou  
Kikyo- Kiss Up Miko  
Shippo-Fox Youkai  
Kagome-UNspecified  
DTP: Kagome? Care to explain?  
Kagome: Well, I'm unspecified cuz specification conformity.  
DTP: Well, then. Would you care to tell us your species theN?  
KAgome: I rather wouldnt but what ever. I am a Inu Hanyou/Miko/Witch.

(a/n this may sound really gay, but she is all of those things in my story and you will respect that/.)


End file.
